The present invention is directed to a locknut assembly.
Various coaxial shaft arrangements utilize a locknut assembly to position and retain a component on the shaft structure. One such coaxial shaft arrangement is that of a rotary-wing aircraft counter-rotating, coaxial rotor system. The rotor system mounts a final gear reduction stage output gear to an outer rotor shaft via a spline and locknut. The coaxial rotor system also mounts an outer bearing on the outer diameter of the outer coaxial rotor shaft and an inner bearing between the outer coaxial rotor shaft and an inner diameter of the inner coaxial rotor shaft. The inner bearing also requires separate retention with an inner locknut.
Although effective, such an inner locknut and outer locknut arrangement may require a relatively thick shaft wall to support both external and internal threads for each locknut. This may form the potential for a multiple of stress risers.